Fallen Saviors
by xXEdwardxSakuraXx
Summary: Anybody who’s seen/read Death Note knows that there is a strange vortex in the Shinigami Realm that leads to the Human Realm, but what if there were more strange vortexes? What if two girls from the strange realm, were somehow pulled into the Human Realm?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! I decided that i have indeed improved greatly over the last year, and decided to try my hand at a fanfiction, this story will star THE DREADED OCs! Well, if your here now, i suppose you dont care since you obviously are here to either flame (fuck you if so) or read (bless your big fanfiction hearts!). Are characters will NOT BE ANY DAMNED MARY-SUES, i- we yes WE my friend Becca is working on this too! say hi becca!**

-Hi everyone, um, im very excited to be doing this ive never really done something like this before, I hope this is at least somewhat of a success, im glad my friend gave me this opportunity to do this and I really hope you enjoy it.-

**Not that she's intoduced her pretty ass, lets get this party started dammit!!! Wait, oh yeah, me and becca will try our hardest to keep our OCs from getting out of line, but if they portray any Mary-Sue-ness PLEASE tell us, well be more than happy to rewrite it.**

**A Dr. Spaz and Dr. Professor Sexylegs Production!**

~*~*~Prologue~*~*~

It was a beautiful Friday night, the stars were showing brilliantly, and there was a soft cooling breeze, you could hear the crickets chirping and trees rustling to the soft breeze. I was in the middle of my room practicing my leading role in the play. I've worked so hard to get that role, I've never been the leading role- and now that I was, I was going to do my best!! I went to bed late that night with butterflies in my stomach and a smile on my face…

"Get up! Come on sleepy!" yelled Artemis. I jumped out of bed and went on with my day. I was aware that my little brother Benjamin had a soccer game with their BIGGEST rivals, and it happened to be on the same day as the play, but I was hoping for once, mom and dad could go to, at least, _this_ play.

"Artemis," I whispered "I'm going to ask mom and dad about the play." I said with a little grin. "You KNOW what they're gonna say, Luna." she frowned, scolding me. "Well, maybe… this time they will go." I walked towards dad, and I put on a very sweet, cute, soft, warm smile. "Daddy, Um… I was wondering, if you and mom are going to my play this time. I am leading role, as I've said before…. And I want you there to see me." He looked at me, "We're sorry princess, but we'll go to your next performance, Ben-my-boy is excited to play against their rivals, and I want to see him beat them!" He then just petted the top of my head. I inwardly sighed. Of course they wouldn't go, why should I of even wasted my time asking? Artemis was right…. as she usually is.

***Artemis***

Hearing dad reject my sister's performances always pissed me off! Luna could've been an actress, and a fine one at that! Her simple smiles at me, saying it was okay, were just simple cover ups about her feelings! But there was NO WAY she could EVER fool me. Oh no, what kind of sister would I be if she could?! She covered it up, and always held it in; it made me so angry that they didn't even THINK about her feelings.

I was going to hold it in, but no, not this time. My hands shook with anger as I thought about what he said over, and over again; the look on Luna's face; and his simple 'pat on the head' for Luna. My teeth ground together, my arms stiffened, and my breathing became fast. "How could you fucking do that?!" I screamed out before I could think. The words were just escaping from my mouth.

"ARTEMIS!" hollered my parents, outraged by my language

"I'm SO tired of hearing the same excuse! 'Oh, sorry Luna, we can't go because 'Ben-my-boy' is WAAY more important'" said Artemis in a mocking voice. "Can't you see that she has worked hard to impress you?! She stayed up late last night practicing her lines, I would know because I could hear her! How could you blow her off like that?! She worked so hard!"

"Artemis?" Luna called. I was surprised by her expression of 'dumbfound'; surprised that I even DARED to speak to our parents like that…. The people we should be most grateful to… for providing us everything we ever needed and wanted.

No. They weren't going to get away with it this time, not until they get a slap to the face!

Verbally of course.

"How **_DARE _**you speak to us like that?!" Dad's voice boomed across the room, he strode overto where I was standing. He attempted to raise his hand at me, but Luna grabbed his arm. "Dad…" she said quietly.

"You, for once DAD, need to hear us out! We are tired of you guys ignoring us! Just like we have no feelings and, you could care less about important things in our life! We understand you want to spend time with Benjamin, but we're here too! We work hard to gain even the _slightest amount_ of attention from you two, but it never works!" I yelled, tears welling up in the corners of my eyes, my hands clenched. "I hate this!!! I hate _you_!!!"

"If you don't give a shit about me or Luna… then just…. then just…. DIE!" I sprinted to my room, with my back finally to them I let the tears come down, thinking about what I said…. Not knowing I would regret those words for the longest time, wishing I could take it all back. I said the worst thing a child could say to their parents…

***Luna***

I understood Artemis's anger, and where it came from. I was just shocked she would tell them to die. I walked slowly and quietly to my room, while father hurriedly dashed up the stairs to the door of Artemis's room. Since my room is beside Artemis's I could hear her crying, and father pounding on the door, demanding she come apologize for her 'awful behavior' I sat on my bed getting dressed for the performance. I could hear Artemis suppress her tears as my mom was softly telling Artemis they could have a 'calm talk' after Benjamin's game… and you could hear her footsteps walking away…

I noticed a few minutes afterwards, that even after Artemis expressed her feelings… they STILL went to the game. I sighed. I peeked out my door, seeing that the coast was clear I walked over to Artemis's room and tapped on her door. She didn't answer but I opened it anyway. I walked softly to where she was laying. She began crying again, I wrapped my arms around her. Obviously she was hurt. I held her tightly as he wept. She cried onto my costume, but I didn't mind. I was hurt too.

Death Note (flashforward)

Yagami Light glared out the window his mind running 80 mph 'This world… Is rotting' He thought, remembering the news, the environment, the murders, thefts, kidnappings, rapes. These atrocious crimes flooded this rotten world. As he glared holes through the window, he saw a small black notebook suddenly, appear on the ground outside.

'A notebook?' He thought skeptically, he'd have to go get it, it probably belongs to somebody. He then looked away from the window, just in time too. As soon as his eyes tore away the teacher called on him.

After school let out he walked over to where he saw the notebook appear, he bent over to pick it up.

"'Death Note...'" He mumbled quietly to himself. 'Meaning a notebook of death.' He thought.

"'This is a shinigami notebook.'" He chuckled to himself, how ridiculous! "'How to use…' It's all in English what a pain…"

"'The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die'" Now this made him laugh 'This is so sick, who do people like this crap?' He considered putting it back down and walk away, but something made him decide against it and placed it in his bag. 'This is worse than those chain letters.' And he walked towards home, deciding that he would think about it when he got home.

"I'm home." He called, opening the door and walking in. Seeing as nobody was there (his mom was probably out shopping) he walked briskly up the stair, and entered his room, sitting at the deck and clicking on the lamp he began to read the instructions on how to use it.

''This not will not take affect unless the writer has the persons face in their mind when writing his/her name therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.''

''If the cause of death in written in 40 seconds of writing the persons name, it will happen.''

''If the cause of death it not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack''

''After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds''

After finishing the instructions he stood up from the chair. He internally chuckled 'So you can make a person die peacefully or suffer.'

Hhe plopped himself onto his bed "Impressive that someone would put so much effort into a prank like this." He folded his arms behind his head and lay down then glanced at where the notebook should be on his desk, then looked back up at the ceiling.

"Death if you write the name… Eh? Stupid." He closed his eyes, and after a few seconds reopened them.

He sat up, and ignoring the voice in the back of his mind telling him how stupid he was for even thinking about it. He sat at the desk and grabbed a pen thinking of a name to write.

"Hold on… If it actually does work, does that make me a murderer…?"

'Someone who's death doesn't matter, and it should be someone with no connection to me… Also, I need to know if the immediately died…' He chewed the eraser. 'Let's see…' He snorted in him mind 'Why am I taking this so seriously?' He grabbed his remote and turned up the volume to his TV.

**"The killer who indiscriminately killed 6 people yesterday in Shinjuku's Hanka district is still locked up in the preschool with the teacher and 7 children as hostages.**" A picture of a haggard man with a long face flashed on the screen "**The police suspect Otoharada Kurou, 42, unemployed. Last night Otoharada was…**"

Light turned his attention away from the TV.

'Perfect.' He thought as he wrote down the killer's name, nobody would care if he died, in fact, it would save lives!

"Heart attack in 40 seconds right?" He stared at his digital clock's second timer.

'Thought so…' He thought when he heard noth-

"**Oh! The hostages are coming out!" **Light snapped his head over to the TV

"**It** **seems like everyone is fine. And now the police storm the school, have they made an arrest?!" **

After a few minutes of nothing but frightened children relentlessly crying and random people muttering things like "Are they okay?" and "I hope they catch him." the police started leaving the school,

"**Oh! They're coming back out. I don't see the suspect… What's going on?" **

Light leaned forward. Did it really work? Did that notebook do the impossible and really kill somebody by _making_ them have a heart attack?! His mind raced with questions

A newsman ran from a policeman to the screen looking frantic and surprised "**We've got word that the suspect has died! They are saying the suspect is dead!**"

Pure shock radiated off of Light "Dead?!" He whirled back to look at the Death Note sweating. It could be coincidence; he would have to wait until they say how Otoharada died.

"**The police are saying they didn't fire any shots… Was it suicide? According to the hostages the suspect just collapsed!**" That was all the explanation needed, Otoharada died of a heart attack. But one time wasn't enough, one more test, coincidences like this don't happen twice.

"Light!"

He rushed to the door, still sweating and looked down the stairs to look at his mother.

"It's 6:25 it's time for your cram school."

"Yeah, I'll be right down."

As he packed the Death Note in his bag he was muttering to himself "Someone… Someone it doesn't matter to kill… No, someone that deserves to die"

'So another criminal then? No, I can't kill someone important again, the news might keep it secret for a while. I want the results immediately!'

The Human World

Colin gripped the steering wheel of his car in a vice-like grip, while Alice shot worried looks to her husband. Benjamin sat in the back, hopping in his seat, excitement oozing out of every cell of his being. Alice needed to talk with her husband, but what if things got out of hand? She hated fighting in front of the kids, and she wasn't about to start either. She reached into her purse and pulled out her ipod shuffle and turned it on. "Here Benjamin, why don't you use mommy's shuffle? I know how much you love listening to her music." The young boy squealed and thanked his mother, then put on the earphones. His mother sighed in relief, now he wouldn't hear them if they got in a fight.

"Colin, maybe we should go back."

"What?!"

"Don't you remember what Artemis said? She said we weren't paying any attention to her and Luna anymore… And by hearing that, and just walking away, doesn't it mean were intentionally turning our backs on them?"

"Alice, that girl showed an unbelievable amount of disrespect, I'm not going to miss out on Benjamin after that display." Colin gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white he glared out through the windshield.

"That _girl's _name is Artemis! And that attitude is what made her act that way in the first place!" She ground out; frustrated that Colin is too stubborn to admit that they, as parents, made a mistake. 'No wonder that's where Artemis gets it!' She thought.

"What started it is that she's too selfish to give Benjamin some time for our attention!" Colin tore his eyes from the road, anger making him forgetting about the stoplight up ahead at the intersection, "And furthermore-!"

Alice screamed; they were going to run a stoplight! That truck going off the left lane was going to hit them!

'Mommy must be excited too! She squealed! We must be here already!' Excited little Benjamin turned his head to look out the window, only to turn to a look of terror.

"Colin, watch out!" Alice shrieked.

But it was too late, even if Colin braked; they would be rammed by the car coming from the lane on the right, crushing Alice. If he didn't brake, they would be rammed by the truck coming off the left lane, crushing himself and Benjamin.

Before Colin or the truck driver could do anything, the truck crashed into their car, instantly crushing Colin and Benjamin and knocking Alice unconscious. The sheer force of the collision made the cars skid into the left lane, where a Mercedes crashed into Alice's side, killing her.

In less than one minute, the girls lost their family.

*~1234567890~*

**Anybody who's seen the Death Note series know**

** that there is a strange vortex in the Shinigami Realm that **

**leads to the 'Human Realm' but what if, there were more strange vortexes? **

**What if two girls from one of these strange realms, were somehow **

**pulled into the ****'Human Realm'? **

**It's going to be one hell of a party.**

*~1234567890~*

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~

**Awright! Have I improved or what?! This is WAY better then Sasuke's Dinner and it DEFINITELY kicks Second Chances ASS, Becca (aka Professor Sexylegs) wrote everything until the part with Death Note, everthing there and after is written by me, I also did somework on the part thats from Artemis' point of view (since shes my OC and i can get her in character) and did some grammar checks on everything Becca wrote and vice-versa. Hope this story will be a great success!**


	2. Fallen

**SUUUUUUUUUUUUP everybody! Wassup? ME and becca dont have any readers yet, but thats okay, the story was published what? 3-4 days ago? Yeah, me and Becca are really working on this, i got a lot of the plotline figured out, but i need Becca's approval of everything, after all its a PARTNERSHIP. Becca decided to make her own account, her USername is Bibilinga. BTW shes got a message for u guys!**

"I've worked hard on this, hahah. I stayed up late, and accidentally fell asleep on the keyboard! I hope this pays off! *kisses and hugs* -Becca"

**Bohahaha! Anyways, reviews will be worshipped! We would reallu lke some feedback on if the story is any good or not.**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own Death Note, just our Lil OCs**

**Now im sure your all bored with my pointless ranting, lets get this fucken party STARTED!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

***Artemis***

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

'It's a gloomy day, perfect' thought Artemis sarcastically. She was sitting in the middle of Calculus, completely ignoring anything her teacher said. "Artemis!" hollered the very proud Mr. Ramsey. I moved my eyes to see what he wanted, but didn't move my head, in an uncaring manner.

"You are never listening to my class! Write me a 3 paragraph essay about what you thought was so important to look outside for!" boomed Mr. Ramsey's horrid voice. This is his first year teaching…. and he doesn't do so great. I'll have to get Luna to help me with my homework… hah. Although there's a chance she won't help me because I always make her do it…. The bell rang at that moment. Artemis picked up her stuff slowly and walked out of the class mumbling curse words at Mr. Ramsey.

I spotted Luna getting out of English class, with Ms. Dudley complimenting her about how well she did in class. Ugh, the thought of her makes my stomach hurt.

"You should listen to Luna sometime Artemis!" said Ms. Dudley glaring at me. I gave a "Uh-huh" and hurried beside Luna.

"Hey, Luna! My favorite sister! Have I told you how much I love you?" I said while putting on a cute face. Luna turned to me and said

"What do you want?" She knows me well enough to know I want something when I talk to her like this. I grinned.

"Well… Can you 'help' me with my calculus homework?"

"No," She said bluntly.

"Why not!?" I whined.

"Because you always have me end up doing the simplest work possible." She rolled her eyes.

"You suck." I stuck out my tongue.

"And you are retarded if you can't solve simple calculus you goof."

"Simple?! What the hell?!"

Our argument continued on our way to lunch. Dev, Brandi, Raquel, and Anna, we're all sitting in a circular table, laughing- most likely at one of Dev's dirty jokes. "Man, are you guys still fighting?" said Raquel in disbelief. We sat down with our friends and forgot the whole argument. I ate my whole wheat pizza, and drank my semi-cold milk, with a serving of canned lima beans. Did I mention our school lunches suck ass?

"It's going to be a long day" I mumbled.

As I predicted, today was shitty. Ms. Dudley said more smart-ass remarks to me, she's always talking to me like I'm retarded as fuck and doesn't know a single thing. And of course I'd say smart-ass remarks back. After that I'd go to Mr. Tutt's class, or PE, and deal with his sexist asshole-ness. Brandi laughed at the family life video, and Mr. Tutt made the girls do 20 pushups. I hurried my way to Math, and I forgot my homework. I got Mrs. Hinkle disappointed in me, and she's an amazing teacher, so I understood. That was the last class. Thank goodness. I met Luna at her locker, we got our homework, and we headed home, while Mr. Ramsey nagged me about the essay and extra homework.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***Luna***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We stood outside our house, trying to unlock the door. I stared into the windows. Our house had 2 floors, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a huge living room, giant kitchen because I love to cook, a library, a music room, and other rooms we used as storage. Artemis finally got it open and we rushed in, while the rain poured on us. I looked around and smelled the house… it always smelled like sensual Amber because I always parade in that sent. Artemis always keeps to her beautiful natural looks. I prefer to use a little bit of make-up, eye-liner, mascara, and light red lip stick. I don't like to cover my face up with inches of make-up, it's horrid. I watched Artemis sprint off to her room to change into something more comfortable. I walked into my room and flicked on the light; I flopped on the bed and sighed. I turned over and saw that my "Death Note" DVDs had come in.

I got up and changed into a tube top, which was tight at the top, but baggy going down, so it was very comfy. Artemis is usually more 'conservative' then me. She prefers button ups, and I'd prefer tube tops or tank tops; I'd like PJ pants or shorts, and she'd prefer long pants that were somewhat loose, skinny jeans, if she wore a skirt, they always had something that covered her legs . We have different tastes, but I'd have to admit we're both quite beautiful, I found out we both spend a great amount of time staring into the mirror. I usually stare at my looks…. my brown hair, which reaches mid-ribcage, and my rather light skin, my eyes amaze me. My right eye is red, and my left eye is blue, Artemis's right eye is green and the left is red. I remember mom telling us that the doctor said our eyes were just a mutation from when the egg split. (We're identical twins, even though we look different!) I pulled on my red plaid pajama pants; I had to roll them up on the waist because they were a bit too big.

I walked downstairs to see Artemis in the music room. I could hear her playing her favorite song on her favorite CD. "My Chemical Romance- Welcome to the Black Parade," her favorite song "House of Wolves." she was singing along to it.

Our grandmother left us this house. She pretended to take us in, and so she bought another house, kicked us out of the one she lived in and told us to live in the one she bought. When we thanked her for buying us such a nice one, she 'harrumphed' and said,

"I only bought it so you brats couldn't bother me because you 'need' something!"

She'll send us money every month to get food. I work at the mall, and Artemis works at a local fast food restaurant. That way we get discounts on clothes and food.

At home we usually share the responsibilities, I clean and cook, and Artemis handles the financing and bills. We've studied things just for fun; we've gone to martial art classes and learned to throw knives. We also learned how to pickpocket, just something to know how to do. I'm taking classes for culinary, and Artemis is working on technology. She can hack a computer. After some tinkering, she taught me how to hack a soda machine and get all the money from it. Hah.

"ARTEMIS!" I hollered "DO YOU WANNA WATCH DEATH NOTE!?"

"Holy shit! Shut the fuck up!" she yelled back.

"WELL?!" I shrieked

"I've already read the manga!" she complained, she walked over to the living room and stared at me. I grabbed the DVD and held it above my head and starting twirling and singing.

"La la laaaaa…" I stopped and smiled at her widely. She sat down while I put the DVD in, I jumped onto the couch and focused on the TV.

After the first DVD ended, I knew it was time to make dinner. I went to the kitchen, put my hair in a bun, and tied an apron around my waist. "Wha'cha wanna eat?" I said.

"Takoyaki! PLEASE!?" she hollered. I walked back to the living room and put on a blank face, with a grin.

"Baked spaghetti it is then!" and I paraded back to the kitchen. I started preparing the food, when thoughts entered my mind.

I remember when our parents died no one seemed to show any sorrow to us, only our friends. After a while of school, Preps began making lies about us… starting rumors that we cut ourselves, when obviously they were lies. They got us sent to the guidance counselor, and she insisted that we were emotionally 'disturbed' when nothing was wrong with us. After we'd get out of the guidance counselor the preps would follow me, calling me an "Emo"

We were the only children without parents… why couldn't we be different without being disturbed or 'Emo'?

Of course, it was a small consolation when Artemis used her 'Big Sister' powers to get them to back the fuck off.

Just then the timer rang for the food. Cooking was like a second nature, so even if I was in deep thought I could still cook perfectly. I took out the spaghetti and placed it on the counter. I walked over to where Artemis was sitting curled up in a ball, reading "Death Note" she obliviously had been crying because her cheeks and nose were red, and her eyes were wet. She was obliviously at the part where L dies. She always denies L dying; I've always thought she's had a crush on him. She'd never cry over a sad manga story or anything really, unless it's her fallen favorite character.

She looked up at me, and stretched "Is it ready yeeeeeeeeeeet?"

"No, it needs to cool." I said casually, putting another Death note DVD into the DVD player.

"Fuck that! I'm starving!" I watched her as she sprinted to the kitchen and started drooling over the baked spaghetti. I walked over and handed her a plate.

"There." she snatched it and started stuffing her face. Apparently she didn't care if it scalds her mouth or burned her throat. I laughed silently at the sight of her. She's the older one- the one who's supposed to be more mature and patient!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***Artemis***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Man, I'm stuffed." I said patting my protruding belly. Luna stared at me with an unbelievable face.

"I can imagine." she said.

"I'm out." I said standing up and wobbling up the stairs to my room. I put on my pajamas: an extra-large black T-shirt that reached a little above my knees, and I put on black, fuzzy Hello Kitty pajama pants. I walked over to the bathroom and began brushing my teeth. I watched myself… I observed my chocolate brown hair that reached mid-back…. my rather light skin and different coloured eyes.

I gasped. I ran to my room and held the Death note manga. "LUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" I shrieked.

She ran into my room, she had on a rather short night gown that was silky blue and Kermit the Frog shorts; she had on fuzzy blue socks, with her hair down. Her hair was naturally straight but the ends would go into ringlets. My hair was rather wavy.

"Do you hate how L died?" I said putting on a serious face. She cocked her head to the side, she squinted her eyes, probably tying to figure out if this is a prank.

"Um…. yeah, that Light Yagami dude is a bastard, he killed L… L was awesome…." She said frowning and putting her dead down.

I sat down on my bed, Indian style, and motion for her to do the same, she did. "I don't know if these crossover fan fictions are getting to my head, but I just want to get this out of my system.

"What." She said questioningly.

"I want to save L-san." I looked up at her with a serious but sincere face. She almost fell off the bed, she grabbed onto my arms and said

"What?! He's just a manga character!" I looked down at the book in my hands.

"I know… but I want to at least try… I really like L-san…. I mean not like-like but I like him as a good friend….. Not that he knows me… but…"

We sat in silence.

"Anyways, if we were to do that, what do we do? Somehow show up in L's headquarters and say 'Hey L! We're here to save you! We're from another world where you're a very famous manga! You get killed by Light, who's actually Kira, in the later volumes, so we're here to make sure you live!!' Yeah sure, he'll _love_ us." Luna blurted.

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST WANT TO SAVE HIM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I opened my eyes when I started feeling cold. I saw a white vortex spinning where my bed should be. I looked up to see Luna with an empty face, her eyes were white, her mouth open.

"Luna!" I grabbed onto her. Instantly, I felt the feeling of falling, my stomach felt like it was dropping. All the air was escaping from my lungs. I gasped.

**_Such strong will…_**

**_Only one with superb inner strength and willpower could rip open the vortex that _****_I personally sealed._**

"Who the hell are you?!" I yelled. I was confused with where I was. I could feel Luna in my arms, but I couldn't see her, everything was white.

**_Should I punish you for opening the vortex? Should I kill you now?_**

"No! No! Please!!!" my blood began running cold, I got goose bumps, and my heart raced. I gripped onto Luna.

**_I will spare your lives mortals. It interests me to what affect you will have to people here, and in your own world. _**

The deep booming voice had left. Everything started turning black, the white had faded, and the feeling of falling had left. My heart calmed, and my breathing became normal. "Luna…" I whispered.

After a while, everything began to focus. I could see Luna in my arms, the fall must of temporarily knocked her out. Why did this happen? I brushed her bangs out of her face. Taking a moment to examine my surroundings, a squirming surge of panic went through me. I felt her move in my arms, I looked down to my precious cargo. Luna opened her eyes, and looked at me.

"Where are we, dear?" she said weakly.

"I don't know..."


	3. I am Justice

**Hey everyone! No no, we didn't fall in a volcano, don't worry! Though we did almost get eaten by rabit blood-sucking carrots.. But s'all gewd. Wow I've got the sudden urge to play Majora's mask... Anyways, I didn't manage to catch Rebecca for her comments so... yeah, uhm, its like, 1:;40? Yeah betches! You better appreciate our hard work! Becca and I have freakin' callouses on our butts from sitting so hard, writing our story!**

**OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER FOR WHOLE STORY: _THE DAY WE OWN DEATH NOTE IS THE DAY I GET AN "A" IN MATH CLASS! WHICH IS NEVER!!! *sob sob* _**

**_HOWEVER BITCH!! WE DO OWN ARTEMIS AND LUNA, SO IF WE EVER CATCH ANYONE COPYING THEM, WE WILL SEND THE FLESH EATING MARSHMALLOW EASTER BUNNIES OF DOOM ON THOSE O.C STEALING BITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

/_\!Triforce!/_\

**Death Note, **

***Three Days Before Present.***

Light walked him, with his two friends at either side of him, he stopped at his house, and said goodbye to his friends.

"Bye!" One of them called.

"I'm home." Yagami called

"Welcome home!" He looked up to his mothers greeting, seeing her looking at him with excitement practically oozing out of every pore of her being.

"Yeah." He said, reaching into his bag and pulled out the test results and held it out to her eager hands.

"Wow! Ranked 1st in the country on the National Scholastic Practice Exam!"

"Yeah." He said disinterestedly, it was nothing new.

"I'm going to study in my room, so don't bother me okay?" He said, stopping at the top of the stairs, where his bedroom door was.

"Oh! Raito, is there anything you want? A drink or something? Just ask."

"No, Mother."

'I already have everything I want…' He thought darkly.

He entered his room, pressing his back tiredly to the door, and locking it.

He clicked on the news with the remote for the mini television as he sat on the chair at his desk. He opened the drawer and pulled out the death note. Chuckling at it.

"Looks like you're enjoying it." He heard a ghastly voice rasp out from behind him. Light panicked, and whirled around, he was sure he locked the door! And he didn't know anybody with that voice!

He yelped, yes yelped, and fell on his butt, using his arms to support him at the sight before him; it was a humanoid with a white face and black lips curled in a mischievous sneer over razor-sharp teeth. The body was all black with feather-like things sticking out of his shoulders; it actually appeared as if the head was just stitched on. He was wearing black leather pants with a black belt with a skull and numerous chains made of tiny human skulls hanging off of it. In his left ear was a silver dangling earring with a heart.

"Why are you so surprised? I'm the owner of the Death Note, Shinigami Ryuk. Seems like you've realized that ain't no normal notebook."

"Sh-Shinigami?" He spluttered; sweat trickling down his face, wide-eyed at this,'Shinigami' before him. He took a moment to regain his composure, and stood using the chair as support.

"I'm not surprised, Ryuk." He said, looking directly into his eyes. "…No… I've been waiting for you Ryuk."

"Oh?" He said humorously.

"So even a shinigami has come. How nice." He smirked yet sweat trickled down his face to show his nervousness "I've already accepted the Death Note is real, but…seeing things for myself gives me more confidence in my actions. Plus, there are things I want to ask you." He flipped open the Death Note and held it up for Ryuk to see the hundreds of names he's already written.

"Whoa… This is amazing! I'm the one surprised!" He said taking the Death Note from his hands "I've heard many stories of the Death Note falling to the Human World but… You the first one to do this much in only 5 days. A normal person would be too freaked out to go this far." He grinned.

"I'm prepared, Ryuk… I used the shinigami notebook… And now a shinigami has come… What happens to me? Is my soul taken?" He said, his hair shadowing his eyes, giving him a dark look.

"Huh? What's that? Wild human myths? I won't do anything to you." He grinned "Once the Death Note falls into the Human World, it belongs to that world." He pointed to Lights dumbfounded face "It's yours now."

"…Mine?" He said incredulously, a mysterious notebook with the power to kill people by just writing their name's in it belongs to _me_?

Ryuk slid open the glass door, to his balcony "If you don't want it then give it to someone else. Though if that happens, I will erase your memories concerning the Death Note. And…" He trailed off to leap off the balcony, keeping airborne with his wings, and floated to sit on top of a telephone pole "Because you're the only one who used my Death Note, you are the only one who can see me. Of course, only you can hear me also. The Death Note… is the bond that ties human Light and Shinigami Ryuk together."

"Bond?" Light mumbled "So there's really no price for using the Death Note?" Light questioned as Ryuk reentered through the sliding door.

"Well, you could say… The stress and fear that's only experienced by the human using that notebook… And… when you die I'll be writing your name in my notebook," He gestured to the Death Note, strapped to his belt with a leather tie that hooked so that it took on a cross shape, with a skull in the center. "But… A human that uses the Death Note can neither go to heaven nor hell. That's it." Light took a step back, utter shock with traces of horror in his expression. After a couple seconds, the looks of horror faded away as Light started laughing.

"Something to look forward to when you die…" Ryuk's grin growing, voicing Light's thoughts.

"Then one more thing." Light held up a finger. "Why did you choose me?"

"Huh?" He chuckled.

"Don't be conceited, I only dropped the notebook. You think you were chosen? It just happened to fall there… And you just happened to pick it up… That's why I put the explanation in the most popular language, English."

"Then why did you drop it? Including an explanation like that, it couldn't have been an accident."

"Why…?" Ryuk repeated the question "Because I was bored."

Light stared in utter shock, because he was _bored_? That's _it_?

Ryuk lifted a clawed finger to point at him and said "This may sound strange coming form a shinigami, but… I just didn't feel alive… Being a shinigami these days is so boring; we're either sleeping or gambling. You write a few names in the Death Note and they laugh at you for working so hard. Killing guys in the Human World from the shinigami world is no fun at all. Plus, writing shinigami names in the notebook doesn't do anything. I figured it would be more fun to be down here."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, when Ryuk reopened Lights Death Note and looked flipped through it.

"You sure have written down a lotta names though."

Light stared for a few more seconds.

"...Me too…"

Ryuk looked at him with what he assumed was quizzically, considering his face seemed to vaguely move. Barely even a twitch.

"I was bored too."

/_\ !Triforce!/_\

***Present Day***

***Artemis***

No…

No…. no… no…. no…. NO!

This can't be happening!

I looked around desperately, at the alley we were sitting in- all while clutching my manga.

I thought- we aren't at school (obviously), we aren't at home (duh)…. So… where are we?!

While thoughts of our location whirled through my head, I felt Luna shift under me. She must've noticed the scenery as well. Once again, where were we?!

I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. All the way in the back of the alley was a man. I analyzed him- checking if he was a threat. I didn't see any weapons on him. Maybe he's just a beggar, a hopelessly, non-threatening beggar. He stepped closer- this time in the sunlight. He was average height, greasy brown hair, worn, dirt-cake face, ragged, dirty clothes, and about 40 years of age. I began to feel bad for him. 'A homeless man' I concluded.

I began to observe the state Luna was in- checking for any injuries anywhere. I noticed the old man was moving closer. I put my full attention on the old man, good thing too, because I finally caught sight of something shiny in his hand. I froze.

'_Oh shit, a knife!_'

Apparently being on the streets has driven him to be 'vicious' but I didn't feel any real threat. Most likely he didn't have any real experience in using it. I lazily stood up, and leaned Luna on a wall. She could help me if she really needed to, but I'd rather take care of this predicament. I looked back at the old man and sighed

"Believe me old man; you DON'T want to mess with me at the moment." I said with a threatening glare. I was expecting a face with something along the line of rage or annoyance, but certainly not bewilderment.

"Anata wa Nihon-go ga?" "**Do you speak Japanese?**" He said in a demanding voice.

I simply stared. The shock of meeting a foreigner made me unable to recognize that he was speaking a language Luna and I have studied for three years.

"Yoku, wakarimasu ne?!" "**Well don't you?!**"

My mind snapped back into reality at the last rather RUDE statement.

"Yeah, I do." I snapped harshly in a slight accent.

Now he _really_ didn't like that.

"You better give me all your valuables before things get ugly!" He stepped towards me - obviously this has scared other people- but this was an invitation to practice.

I looked at him in mock horror and I let out an over-exaggerated gasp. "You mean… uglier than your face?!" I made another expression just as appalled as the last. He didn't seem to like smartasses too much, as he then snarled like a rabid hound, and charged at me with surprising speed… for an old man. I set my feet in a standard, balanced position with my counter planned. Just when I figured he was about to reach me, he pulled a fake-out and dashed by me. The chicken shit- running away from me already!

I turned around with a slight grin… but my face instantly turned to horror as I witnessed him charge at my only family left. All I could do was stand and watch… the shock had taken its toll on me... my legs were frozen like blocks of ice…

"LUNA…." I said starting off with a yell, but having it fade into a whisper… thinking it would be almost too late. Her eyes snapped open. She focused on the bastard running towards her. She propped herself up on her knees, and pounced to the side- almost too late. He sliced her on the shoulder… possibly a deep cut. She stuck out her right hand and placed her hand on the gravel (which had glass and many sharp rocks on it) she landed with this hand… she lifted her hand back up and obviously she had severely cut her hand, for blood was left dripping from her hand onto the ground. On normal circumstances I would scold her for such a mediocre dodge, but this was obviously not normal circumstances. The man then charged at her again- hoping to strike her with a fatal blow. She ducked quickly only to for him jab her with his knees. She instantly stood up fast, and punched him outrageously hard with her bloody right fist. The old man stumbled back and spat out a decaying tooth from his mouth.

I realized I wouldn't be losing Luna too, which gave me a memo to get my ass back in gear. I growled at the man. How DARE he even _try_ hurt Luna! He went to strike Luna again but I charged at him and kicked him with my left leg right across his filthy face. He turned to me, eyes set once again on me; he threw his knife in a straight line, which only sliced a small part of my hip -well, I suppose he _has_ had some experience using it-. It would easily heal within… say… two weeks? During which I saw Luna give me a look- we both instantly knew what we were going to do. Luna, from behind, kicked out his knees from under him; I pounced on his chest as old man went down.

"Meow" I cooed mockingly, since the fight was practically over as I grabbed the front of his revolting hair and repeatedly slammed the back of his head into the gravel.

After several minutes, the man lay still. Luna touched my shoulder and gently whispered 'enough'. I arose and looked at her. She gave me a blank look. I then remembered she'd gotten hurt and began to frantically search her.

"Luna, are you okay? Did that bastard do anything serious?!" Her pink lipped curled into a grin and giggles escaped at my freak-out session.

"I'm fine silly. All he did was cut my shoulder! I ended up hurting myself though" she said glancing down at her bloody right hand. She lifted it and slowly opened it, the almost dried blood on her hand, was black, and many shades of red. It was gooey, yet runny at the same time. She turned around to examine her hand. She obviously didn't want me to see.

She turned her head and looked at me "you kicked some major ass though!! Total ownage!!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, anyways-"as I was about to scold her for not allowing me to see her wound, she interrupted me mid-sentence.

"Yeah… where are we?"

"If I knew, I would tell you… but apparently, wherever we are, it's a place," I jabbed my thumb at the unconscious 'chicken shit', "where homeless bastards speak Japanese"

She narrowed her eyes and concentrated "Wait,"

She looked at me with intense question.

"Can we get out of this alley? This old bastard can wake up at any moment, and I don't want to waste any more energy on this chicken shit" I said viciously.

"You really shouldn't say that Artemis. Desperate times call for desperate measures… Whatever it takes to survive… as you always say, eh?" she said, lightly placing her hand on my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes… of course she would try to play 'the innocent one' but I could see that evil glint in her eyes- she got a lot of pleasure from punching that bastard in his face.

"Whatever, let's get out of here" I said shrugging her hand off my shoulder

Right when we were about to walk out of the alley, she stopped.

"Artemis…." She whined "I'm only in my pajamas! I can't walk out there!" I stopped… that's right. I glanced over at my sister. She only had a little night dress on… So… tiny night dress, plus sister… PLUS crowd… could only mean on thing…

Touchy perverts. And they are a no-no unless they want the offending appendage BROKEN.

I sighed. I glanced around the alleyway. My eyes trailed up the walls… apparently we were in-between two different apartment flats. They were obviously the same chain link or whatever. I looked around for different balconies. The floor level apartments had porches with walls as high as the doors… most-likely for privacy against the apartment across the alley. Let's see…. I'm about 5'0" but I can jump pretty high. If I could get atop of that wall, then I could jump and grab the balcony of the second level… also the alley was thin; I could easily jump from one balcony to the one on the other side… but the theft would be reported. I need something to cover my hands… we wouldn't want any finger prints. At the end of the alley there was a green dumpster. I trudged through the littered alleyway and opened the dumpster. I almost gagged and wrinkled my nose at the horrid smell.

"Ugh! It reeks!" I said turning away and covering my nose and mouth with my hand.

"Artemis… what are you doing?" Luna wrinkled her nose at the sight. "You're not getting my clothes from _there_, are you?"

I rolled my eyes and grinned sweetly "Uh-huh, see? There's a nice trash bag in here, and it looks just about your size too!"

She glared at me, "Very funny, but seriously, what are you doing going through the garbage?"

"Nothing, just going to climb atop the balconies, break and enter someone's home, commit theft, and run off with their clothes, money, and some valuables." I said as if I was telling her we were out of milk.

She grinned, "Cool, can I help?"

I thought for a moment, actually, I would need a bobby pin to open the door. "Hm, a bobby pin would be nice; you use those to help hold your hair up, right?" It was almost comical; I was talking about girly things like a dude would.

She nodded and reached into her hair with her non-bloody hand and pulled out a huge bobby pin that was holding her bangs. Her bangs fell across her bangs like a reverse receding beach wave and took their role as side swept bangs. She handed it to me.

"Wait, keep it. I need to find some gloves first. It wouldn't be good if they got fingerprints." I put my attention on going through the repulsive garbage again.

She nodded once again as I thanked my luck. There, on top of the trash, lay a gardening glove. It was completely red, that had what was supposed to be white patched on the palms that had turned brown from their long use. I foraged around and found a smaller glove that was purple and had cartoons on it, it was clearly a child's glove. I held up the gloves in victory. Luna grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, they're real pretty. Just put them on you dumbass" she said laughing, but I could tell she was joking.

I mock glared at her and she put on an all-innocent face. I scanned the wall to my right… the second floor. That would be my victim. The top doesn't cover me from sight to people outside the alley… besides, there's a light on in the lower level. Is it me or is that something a murderer would say? Hm…

What am I doing! I'm getting off track! I got the bobby pin from Luna, and tucked it in my hair. I crouched down low, and then sprung forwards with a lot of power to get me up high enough. I swung my arms with my legs for extra momentum and clasped the wall at the last second. I shakily pulled myself up. My muscles ached at the task; I'm not used to this kind of work. My legs hold the power, not my arms, and the gloves either fit too loose or too tight so they didn't help at all! I crouched atop the wall, wobbling as I tried to gain balance. Falling would suck. After a couple of moments, I gained perfect balance and then sat there for a couple seconds to regain my strength.

"One more time… just one more time" I quietly persuaded myself.

This jump wasn't as big as the last, so there was less risk. I readied myself, and before I could chicken out, I sprang upwards. There was a railing, not a wall on the second floor so staying on there was a lot easier. I soared about four feet, and barely caught the rail with my left hand. I could hear Luna gasp. I would gasp too, I was halfway sure I wasn't going to make it. I grabbed the rail with both hands and pulled myself up. I swung my legs over the rail, and propped myself up. Just for effect, I slid off the rails and landed in a crouched position like the Hale Berry 'Catwoman'. Catwoman rocks. I could hear Luna scoff at the sight of me, and I grinned. The song from the movie instantly began playing in my head as I stalked to the porch door in a crouched position, just in case someone was in there. I stopped at the front of the glass, and squinted into the darkness of the home. So far, the house seemed empty I then glanced around to the other balconies in case there was anybody who could see me through their porch doors.

Satisfied that there wasn't anyone there, I pulled the bobby pin out of my hair then inserted it inside the lock. But unfortunately the loose glove my hands slide around when I tried to grip the pin and it made me feel unbalanced with another one so tight I could barely move my hands, in fact, it was a miracle I made it this far.

"Shit, the gloves are in the way!" I cursed at the gloves, and tried with no luck to shift them around for a better grip.

"You know what? Screw it!" I angrily yanked the gloves off my hands, and proceeded to pick the lock more successfully. Now I just had to find something to turn it with. I searched around the porch.

Nothing. Well crap.

I leaned over the balcony to where Luna was. "Luna, find something down there to help me turn the lock. I have the timbers in place- I just need something curved to turn it with." I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

I saw her search around; eventually she found a trash bin for recycling metals and started to go through it. I caught her grab something rather dull and rusted and then bend it to a 90 degree angle. She looked up at me and nodded. I readied myself. She threw it up, but I wasn't able to grab it.

"Again" I whispered.

She threw it up again, but this time I successfully caught it. Eat that Mr. Tutt! "I rushed over to the door and inserted it to the key hole. I turned it slowly, so the timbers wouldn't fall. The door clacked and that meant it was unlocked. I did a little spaz dance and pushed open the door.

I giggled softly, then immediately quieted down. It would suck eggs if I was caught already. After one last check of my surroundings, I yanked the gloves back on. Grinning at what I was about to do, I quickly shoved the door open, but stopped it right before it hit the wall. If you did that, there'd be less friction in the hinges to make noise. The room was large, and dark. The front door was parallel from the porch door; to the left was the kitchen. The carpet was beige and the walls were white with whiter trimming on the top and bottom of the walls.

I silently closed the door, crouched low, and began stalked along the walls for cover. I crept around the white couch and started towards the line of doors on the wall to the right. I pressed my ear to the door closest to the wall and listened for noise. Pure, sweet, silence. Still crouched, I turned the golden knob and nudged it so that if I let go, the door would recluse, then I made my way to the side of the door with the hinges and nudged the door slightly ajar. I peeked through the crack, moved closer to the door, then poked my head through to see the other side and then smirked. The room was empty.

Sometimes it was fun to do risky things. I noticed as I got older, there was less and less adventure in my life, and I hated it. I also hated it because it seemed like I was the only one who noticed it. But danger gave back that rush of adventure, and I loved every minute of it, even if staling was my least favorite. After all, in the end it hurt people. Besides, karma is a bitch. What goes around comes around. I shook those thoughts from my head, now wasn't the time.

I cautiously entered the room and listened to the stillness. I moved slowly across the room. I made my way to the other side, I grinned at the sight that nobody was in here. The room was tastefully decorated with dark purple walls that had what appeared to be hand-crafted black gothic butterflies done rather skillfully in my opinion. The carpet was plain white, since it was probably more expensive to change.

_Obviously a teens room… a teen with good taste at that._ I thought to myself

To the right of the room was a closet with white sliding doors and more black butterflies. I slowly stood up correctly. I walked over to the closet and slid the door open and grinned at the tasteful clothes. Jackpot! At the floor of the closet were sports duffel bags. That settles it; I have to be the luckiest person ever to find the right bag! I needed a pack to carry our stolen goods but if it was a backpack, Luna and I might be accused of being runaways, so a sports bag was perfect! I unzipped the bag and glared at the tennis rackets and balls. I carefully pulled them out one by one, careful not to pull one out and make the one's inside noisily tumble. As I worked I noticed a name written in sharpie on the handle of a racket. _Shizuka Ikari. _Well, Ikar-san might notice a few things missing afterwards. I guiltily giggled silently. When both rackets and tennis balls were out, I shuffled through the closet, and picking anything out I deemed tasteful.

"Let's see… the bag is big enough to carry four days worth of clothes, plus necessities and some food. Not to mention money." I quietly whispered.

I shuffled through the clothes, and eventually picked some stuff out. I got three pairs of black pants for me, a black and pink plaid pleated skirt, and lacy-at-the-top thigh-highs. For shirts I took a gray babydoll shirt with a black cat wearing a witch hat, a black, lacy corset, a black button up, and a Halloween orange tank-top with intricate swirls and lines that appeared to dance and morph into patterns depending how you moved your head when you looked at it. . I thought for a while, and then took a black tank top with gothic lace and a rich purple butterfly.

I checked the tags and saw that they're a tiny bit too big, but beggars can't be choosers. I took eight pairs of black socks, and underwear, then proceeded to search for anything Luna would like.

Picking her clothes was almost hell for me, I had to pick what she liked and GOD was it painful. I picked her out a pair of blue skinny jeans, along with a gray pair too. I got her a black and red, yet rather short –she's _going_ to wear something under that- lacy skirt that had cut small bells on the sides. For shirts I found a corset that was black and blue plaid pleated, a icy-blue low cut –Ouch, pain-, a red tank top with black lace, and a purple shirt that also had another interesting, intricate symbol on the left breast, with something written on the back in several different fonts, it was written in Kanji, which I couldn't read very well, I only knew Romanji and Katakana.

I neatly packed all the clothes in the bag and found a black pyramid stud belt and another that was dark purple and black striped. Luckily, we wore the same show size. I took a pair of black, lacy boots, and low cut converse. Seems Shizuka is into punk and goth with a touch of skater. I grabbed a pair of silver high heels, obvious that Luna would love them, as well as grabbing a pair of black high-heeled boots, sandals, and a high top converse.

I walked over silently, to her vanity, and took some black eyeliner, some weird spray that was supposed to be applied to the body, and mascara, but not lipstick; I don't want another girl's germies on Luna's lips! I quietly zipped up the bag and tiptoed around the house, checking for any residents. I cackled quietly when I found it to be empty… except for me… the intruder. Still giggling, I relaxed and walked around the home with ease, but remained alert in case someone walked in.

I went back to Shizuka's room and changed into a pair of black pants, the gray kitty babydoll, and the high-heeled boots, along with the black pyramid stud belt.

I set the duffel bag on the couch- checking to see if there was enough room for necessities and food. I walked over to the kitchen and raided for food. I took a couple of packages of Pocky, Pucco, and some Toppo, but what I mostly took was various packages of cup noodles and rice crackers.

I stood next to the couch and pretended to stroke a beard, which I did whenever I was thinking hard. It might get cold, so I decided to take two of Shizuka's three jackets. A black zip-up hoodie with creepy green cat eyes and a wide, wicked grin filled with sharp teeth. The other was neon pink, with rough black patterns on it, which was definitely going to be Luna's. I slipped on the one with the cat and put the hood over my head, that way if anyone came in, the hoodie would probably overshadow my unique eyes.

I brought both to the bag and grimaced when I saw it was just about running out of room. Looks like I've just got about enough, I'd better get the money and hurry the fuck out of here. I rushed into the other door that turned out to be a plain bedroom that was probably her mom; considering the number of adult-ish purses hanging off the bedpost. I sighed. I didn't have enough time to go through the whole room! I observed the purses seeing if any of them seemed to be in use- I surveyed an over-the-shoulder zebra print purse- Luna would love this. I snatched it for her while I got the only tasteful yet practical thing there for me: a small/medium messenger bag that was designed to look like a cute mailman bag. [**1**]

Most parents were possessive of their money, especially if there was a teen around, so they'd put their money in their room. The smart thing to do was hide money under a loose floorboard… but with this apartment having carpet… that was out. Another option was under the mattress or in the pockets of clothes you picked out to wear for tomorrow but it only worked if you left them in your drawer. Most people were idiots so the next option would be in a purse or in a pillow, maybe even just lying around on top of the vanity if they were REALLY stupid. I walked to the pillow and pat my hand inside the pillowcase. I couldn't believe it. This person was so stupid as to pick such an obvious place! The pillowcase is where you rest your head, which means it's safe at night when most burglars come around. So naturally every idiot who believed they were smart would put it there.

I sighed and shook my head. Apparently, they also though such large sums of money wouldn't attract attention in such a tight pillowcase either because the money was an equivalent of roughly 8,000 dollars!

"It always astounds me how stupid people can be with money…" I mumbled under my breath. I stuffed the money in my bag and then glanced at the clock, it was roughly four o'clock, about now students started getting out of school so it wouldn't look weird if people saw Luna and me walking around, but that also meant I had to hurry out before that Shizuka girl got here.

And hurry out I did. That last thought started to make me anxious as I worriedly stuffed the money and purses in the bag. I zipped it up and hoisted it on my back, taking a few moments to adjust it so it would be comfortable. It's better to take a minute then run out haphazardly and have the bag slip off- that would make all our efforts go to waste. I rushed over to the porch and yanked the door open, just as I was about to shut it from behind me, I heard a young shrilly scream of an adolescent teenage girl.

Someone was home.

And that someone saw a stranger walking out of their home with their duffel bag.

And that stranger was me.

_Awww, fuck_. I thought to myself.

Luckily I had the sense – or reactions- not to turn around, that would give her a clear view of my face or even my eyes, and then what would we do? We'd be caught for sure. And it seemed my luck didn't end there, the girl was clearly not strong, seeing as she didn't yell after me. Taking all the precious moments of her shock, that I could take, I ran out to the balcony, to the rails, and I shouted "Lune! Person in home saw me!" and then I… Jumped. Right. Off. Okay, show of hands. Who has ever jumped off the balcony on a second floor of a building? Not many… not many. Well the trick is to get your feet below you and RELAX. That way your muscles and bones don't become vulnerable from the shock, it's not necessarily perfect, so don't try this at home kiddies.

I landed with a great big 'whump' and the palms of my feet stung a bit from the impact- but I didn't have time to lay down and cry like a baby- and I wouldn't of anyways. The bag strap tugged slightly on my neck, but I managed to stay in an evenly balanced crouch, then I dashed behind a dumpster and hid just in time as the girl poked her head out of the porch; panting. She frantically darted her eyes and head wildly in search of the intruder, but, alas, this one got away. She let out a weak cry, and then darted back into the apartment, I assume to call the police. As soon as I saw the door close I darted out of my hiding spot to search for my twin.

"Luna!" I hissed, yet hoping she didn't abandon me and leave the alley.

"I'm here." she said quietly as she crawled out between two trash bags, they were right under the balcony, so she was out of Shizuka's view. Seeing as my sister was here, I practically slammed the bag on the ground and yanked the zipper down.

"Pick your clothes- mines on the right- yours is on the left- pick from your clothes and wear it- hurry up and do it NOW." I said very sternly

"Did you get any perfume or something? I don't wanna smell like garbage" she said putting a small pouting face as she chose her clothes.

"I managed to get a light body mist…" I checked the bottle, "it says it's supposed smells like Vanilla..." I said rather awkwardly, I don't know squat about this girly shit, heck, I didn't even know how to put it on!

She took off her night dress, and put on the Icy-blue low cut shirt, the blue skinny jeans, and the converse- knowing that we'd have to be running and wearing heels would get in the way. I inwardly grinned at that, unlike me, she wasn't blessed with the talent of running in heels.

"Done" she said, satisfied at how fast she changed.

I slipped off my hoodie- the police would be looking for someone with this on, so I tucked it away and wore the gray kitty babydoll shirt alone.

I grabbed Luna's arm and rushed into a crowd of people, we didn't know where we were going, nor did we actually take time to observe out surroundings, we simply just walked- running would increase the amount of attention we'd receive. We went on and on taking random lefts and right, we didn't pay attention to direction, we had no particular destination anyway. After what seemed an eternity we finally came to a stop when we ran out of energy and we thought we were well away from our crime scene. Luna and I sat panting, next to a door of a fancy building with what looked like a giant TV screen hanging over it.

"L-Lune… Wh-Where are we?" I gasped out

"If-if I knew… I'd tell you…." Normally I'd retort something back, but I was simply out of air. So we sat for a few more minutes just resting. After catching most of our air back, we stood up and began the observation

"It doesn't matter what we do unless we figure out where we are…" Luna muttered, "But how are we going to do that? Not only are we unfamiliar with this place's geography, but we also have no home and limited resources…"

"So… I guess we'd better ask someone…." I dragged out the 'So' just for the heck of it, but the rest of my sentence was rudely cut of when something on the TV caught our attention.

Something we never thought we'd see.

Luna and I looked up at the screen, faces a pale, ashen white at the horror we we're witnessing. For the opening announcement, we simply stared open-mouthed, stunned by the impossible being possible. At first, I didn't believe it, I couldn't believe it. There was no way I was really staring into the face of THE Lind. L. Taylor, the famous one in the "international" introduction of L. It was too impossible.

At least, we only wished.

We continued to gawk stupidly as the message rolled onwards.

"My name is Lind. L. Taylor, widely known as "L". To the perpetrator of these serial murders: You have committed the most abominable act in history. I will personally catch the one behind it… "Kira" at any cost. Kira… I think I have a pretty good idea of what you're trying to do and why you're doing it. But what you're doing… IS EVIL!" I flinched at the sudden screech, and I'm pretty sure I saw Luna do it out of the corner of my eye. I grimaced again as I remembered what was going to happen if this really was Death Note. Which it wasn't, because that'd be impossible…

… Right?

Luna and I shrieked along with a majority of the other females in the crowed when we saw the L imposter drop dead…. But unlike them we didn't shriek because it scared us…. We shrieked because we knew how impossible it was for these things to actually happening, because we knew the truth.

_Wait… If this really is Death Note… then surely… _a new emotion surged through me… it was excitement yes… but something else was in there too… because surely if it was just the beginning then he must certainly….

"Unbelievable…" That merry feeling surged through my veins once again, and my stomach was almost queasy from it. I wanted to jump from happiness, to cry and yet to laugh, but it took all of my willpower to stand straight. So I simply continued to enjoy the feeling of someone I liked –As a friend, I repeat: F-R-I-E-N-D!- alive again. It was as if he came back from the dead.

"So why don't you kill me?!" I froze; icy fear ran in my veins once again….

'No…' A weak, wispy voice whimpered in my mind. I stood in fear, worried it would actually happen as he, L, continued to try and plague Kira into killing him… but it never happened. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. After the ice finally left my veins, I returned to rationality.

'Of course he wouldn't die!' I scolded myself, 'you've hardly been here enough to cause that much of an effect in this world!' But a nasty voice in the back of my head whispered "The Butterfly Effect". It was a scientific term for how the slightest difference in the stream of time could alter the future. Such as, going back in time and killing a bee that would've later stung somebody allergic to it. Simply killing a bee can cause that much of an effect to the future… I banished those thoughts from my head, I only just got here! I'm not going to back out now! I put my eyes back to the TV and realized we were at the end of the broadcast.

"Kira, I'm extremely interested in your killing method. I'll figure it out… when I catch you!" There was a brief pause, "Kira, I will hunt you down and destroy you!" in my head, I strongly agreed, I could feel fire blaze in my eyes

_I will too_. I vowed in my head. _Yagami, Light….. I will utilize everything in my knowledge… no…._ I glanced at Luna… seeing the same fiery determination in her eyes. _**We**__ will utilize our knowledge and give L the push in the right direction; leading straight to you… we'll work in the shadows, and help him take you out!_ I clenched my teeth as L said his final words

"I am justice!"

**It has begun… **

**Ahhh… **

**The battle between what's right… **

**And what's wrong… **

**But, what's right? **

**And what's wrong? **

**How will this new battle turn out? **

**Who is the real justice? **

/_\!Triforce!/_\

**Well, that's all boys and girls, by the way, I'm thinking about publishing my own story separte from this one, but I think it'd be good for me to find a beta, lemme know if you got anything, k? And don't you worry! Next chapter comes the mysterious L! Wh00t! Something to look forward to! Please review! We'll keep writing anyways, but we can't tell you how much it'd mean for us to get some feedback on how we're doing!**

**[1] Think of Anette's bag from Rune Factory Frontier.**


	4. The Very Best

**What the hell are your problems you guys? Look at this story! Look at this update rate! You seriously believe this piece of literary trash to be worthy of your reviews? I can't tell you how flattered I am to see that my absolute worst can grab some praise. Thank you guys. So much.**

**It's not that I'm bad at writing. I'd like to say I'm not half bad, but whenever I position myself at the keyboard... It's like... it just won't come out, y'know? It's like something is stopping me from being able to produce anyting... Fallen is a bust you guys, do you want to know why the OC's suck and the story is written so badly? I partnered with my best friend, I've been writing for two years longer than her and she was completely green. All the times I wanted to correct her writing and ridiculous ideas I felt bad; I was a pushover, in other words. In fact, I don't think she even cared much about writing. I really believe she only did it to tag along with me... Now she's lost interest and has moved on to drawing.**

**But not anymore! You guys deserve WAYYY better than this. So I'm going to re-do every single last chapter posted, including the three I already have saved on my computer. And we'll see how it goes from there. If I feel your support and FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, given suggestions and idea's about the stories direction (not so much as telling me where to take it, just popping down your ideas) then this story could really become something. I can't do this on my own you guys, I'm still really green. I can write well, but stories don't often flow for me, but I promise you, I WILL redo these chapters, just for you.**

**OR, if you rather, I can just delete this eyesore and move on to the story thats been buzzing around my head since last summer. At least, I would if it'd be actually going anywhere... I need a beta to talk to this about, the story I have has fantastic elements... But I can't build anything around it... GAH! I'm going to look for a beta now. I eagerly await your responses.**

***Dies***


End file.
